


Payback • Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin

by peach_clouds



Series: Friends With A Lot Of Fucking Benefits [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sean McLoughlin, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin Smut, Gay Sex, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Smut, Top Felix Kjellberg, felix kjellberg - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_clouds/pseuds/peach_clouds
Summary: "I'm gonna get ya' hard, and horny as hell, and you'll have no choice but to fuck me," Jack murmured. His voice was mischievous."I hate you." Felix's mind was foggy and jumbled, and without thinking, he started moving his hips against Jack. He wasn't exactly drunk, but the whiskey was definitely having an influence. He wouldn't do this if he was sober... Or would he? "Fuckin' asshole," he grumbled to Jack."Yeah, that's what you'll be doin' soon, aye?" Jack pressed back against the Swede, feeling him grow erect beneath him. "Fuckin' asshole..."
Series: Friends With A Lot Of Fucking Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Payback • Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of the other smuts I've written, and I low-key wanna delete them, but this one turned out pretty good and I like it a lot. Not that pride should be something I feel when publishing this sinful thing to the internet.  
> The POV switches a little, hope it's not too off-putting. Basically goes from Felix to Jack.

Felix leaned against the back of his chair, letting out a long sigh as the camera switched off. He tilted his head back and ruffled his bleached hair. Another video done. And thank God for that, because he was fucking _horny._  
  
Jesus Christ, why was he so horny?   
  
The entire recording he'd barely been able to focus on the game. He'd been desperate to touch himself, for literally no reason. Maybe it was just because he hadn't jacked off or fucked Marzia in what felt like an eternity, and all his sexual frustration had built up, and now, bam, out of nowhere: mega-horny.

But finally, he realised, he had some time to himself. Marzia was out, so he could just drive home and do whatever the fuck he wanted. Watch porn, grind against the bedsheets, moan loudly without a care in the world. As much as Felix loved Marzia, she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic or wild as he was in bed, so he often had to resort to masturbation to fulfil his needs; fucking his fist or a pillow or _anything_ as hard and fast as he wanted. He'd even legitimately considered buying sex toys just so he could get the stimulation he thirsted for.

Felix rose out of his chair, and stood for a few seconds before realising something.   
  
He would not be able to last the entire drive home.   
  
Well, he probably _could,_ but was it a smart idea? Could people crash their cars because they were too distracted by needing to touch their dick?   
_  
Shit._ Felix was literally throbbing. And starting to get hard. _What the hell. Why. Fucking why._

The Swede glanced around, checking the door to his studio was shut and the camera was definitely off. "Fuck it," he muttered, before sitting down again. He swivelled his chair closer to the desk, grabbed a box of tissues, and started palming his crotch. Every part of his body was telling him jerking off in his office was not a good plan... but what could possibly happen? He had privacy. He had a means of cleaning himself up.   
  
"I'm not lazy," he mumbled, trying to justify the fact he was about to masturbate in his goddamn workspace. He felt a little dirty as he unbuttoned his pants. "I'm just..."

Desperate. He was fucking desperate, was what it was, and he didn't have the self-control to restrain himself until he got home. _Jesus Christ, I'm pathetic,_ he thought, pulling his pants and boxers down his legs and wrapping a hand around his half-erect dick. _But I haven't came in months, for fuck's sake. I need this._ His spine tingled as he started pleasuring himself. He kind of wished he had lube, but it didn't concern him that much- just feeling his hand working on his dick was good enough. 

In no time, he was fully hard. His worries had been washed away by the relief, and he leaned against the back of his chair, moaning softly. He twisted his hand and moved his wrist in the way that he knew got him off best, stroking his inner thighs with his free hand, which caused him to shudder delightfully. Some people had particular erogenous zones, and Felix personally found the inside of his thighs became sensitive and wonderful to stroke when he was worked up. _Damn, I wish I told that to Jack when he sucked me off last year._

At the mention of Jack, Felix paused for a moment. A thought was trying to push it's way into his brain, but it was too vague and couldn't break through the fuzzy cloud of ecstasy.   
_  
Whatever. I'm sure it's not important._  
  
He started jerking off again, only to freeze a few seconds later when someone spoke his name.   
  
"Uh, Felix?"  
  
The white-haired Swede felt his heart leap into his throat. _Oh. That's what I_ _was forgetting._

"Jack, hey." He spun his chair around and sighed as he found himself looking straight at the Irish man's surprised face.   
  
"Did'ja do this on purpose?" Jack asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because Jesus Christ, I was not expecting..."  
  
"No, I literally forgot you were coming over," Felix groaned, hastily shoving his dick back in his pants and trying to stay calm. He didn't know why he was getting so embarrassed- Jack had seen him like this before, and he'd also seen more. He'd literally _deep-throated_ the guy. Maybe it was just the fact Felix was so unprepared and caught off guard this time, which was why he was panicking.

"Well, ya' might as well fuck me now."  
  
Jack's comment literally made Felix jump, and whip around to stare at Jack with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
Jack giggled at his friend's reaction. "Well, after seeing that, _whoo_. I'm mildly aroused. And I'm just sayin', you need t' pay me back anyway, from PAX, yeah? Why not just fuck me?"  
  
"Uh, several reasons," Felix replied, frowning as Jack leaned against the doorframe. "First, this is my office. I'm not sure if having sex here is a great plan."  
  
"You were wankin' a second ago."  
  
"Yeah, but that's different!" Felix threw his arms up. "We're gonna make a mess if we fuck. Second, I'm totally unprepared. I don't have lube or anything."

"Oh, yeah." Jack scratched his stubble. "That's a good point. Well, I didn't mean right here, right now, anyway."  
  
"And third!" Felix crossed his legs. "I'm not gay."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and snorted. "Neither am I, pal. Well, I'm not romantically attracted to guys, anyway, but sex is sex. Some dudes are fuckin' smokin' hot, I'll admit. You included. Doesn't mean I'd kiss 'em, or date 'em, but yeah, I'd fuck 'em. Did ya' forget what happened last year?"  
  
"No. Of course I didn't. Its just, I've never fucked a dude before, and... I don't want anyone finding out, and I don't wanna, like... be disloyal to Marzia or anything."  
  
Jack hummed thoughtfully. "Hey, well, I've never been fucked by a dude before, so it'll be a first for both of us. But ignoring all your worries, _do_ you actually wanna fuck me?"  
  
Felix hesitated. "Yeah...?"

"A'ight. So if we got all your issues sorted, you _would_ fuck me."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"'Kay, great. So how about we go back to your house, get some lube— you have lube, right?"  
  
Felix nodded.   
  
"And then, would you wanna just do it and make sure nobody finds out? Or ask Marzia if she'd be okay with it?"  
  
Felix sucked air through his teeth. "I don't think Marzia would be okay with me fucking my friend."  
  
"Okay. Well, would you feel guilty about it afterwards if she didn't know about it?"

Felix pushed his hands through his hair, conflicted. "I don't know!" he cried.   
  
Jack sat down on the floor, gazing up at Felix. "Do you feel guilty that I sucked y' dick?"  
  
Felix was silent for a moment. "Uh... I feel a bit dirty about it. But I don't regret it."  
  
"So, I don't think you'll regret fucking me. You don't actually _love_ me, so it's not like you'd want to leave Marzia for me or anythin'. We're still just friends. Only friends with benefits, yeah? Besides, ya' told me yourself having sex with Marzia doesn't usually satisfy ya' or whatever, because y' wanna go rough and kinky with it, but she's not into that."

"But that isn't an excuse to fuck my friend!" Felix barked, suddenly getting pissed off.   
  
Jack put his hands up. "Dude. In the end, it's your decision. I'm just trying to help you out here."  
  
Felix exhaled, rubbing his eyes. "I know. Sorry. My horny energy is turning into angry energy."  
  
Jack laughed. "Yeah. Fair enough."  
  
Felix scowled at the bulge in his pants. "Whatever. It'll go away." He then looked at Jack. "Okay. Listen. Whatever happens, happens. And I'm leaving it at that."

Jack shrugged. "A'ight, man."  
  
"Cool. So, uh..." Felix stood up, stretching. "Wanna like, go get lunch or somethin'? Then go back to mine and play some games? And before you say anything suggestive, I mean video games, dipshit."

Jack snickered. "Hey, I wasn't gonna say anythin'! But yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

-

Hours later, the two of them were assaulting their controllers, laughing hysterically and yelling at the TV. An open bag of sour candy lay between them, but half of it had been lost down the sides of the couch. A bottle of whiskey sat on the table, along with Felix's vape. It was almost 10pm.   
  
"Come on, come on!" Felix said through clenched teeth, spamming his controller's buttons. "I'm not losing to your dumbass Irish ass again! _Asshole!"_ he added angrily as Jack dealt an especially damaging blow.

"You sure are sayin' 'ass' a lot," Jack sneered. "Somethin' on your mind?"  
  
"Shut up," Felix hissed, a moment before Jack's character killed his. _"Fuck!"_ he shouted. "Fucking cheater son of a bitch!" He spun around to shove Jack off the couch while the green-haired man burst into a fit of giggles. "Goddamn, you cunt! I swear if I lose to you again-"  
  
"Hey, hey, calm ya' tits," Jack snorted, struggling back onto the couch. Felix forced him off again.

"What- hey, don't be an asshole!" Jack tried again to get on the couch, but every time, Felix scrambled in front of him and pushed him away.   
  
"Cheaters don't get the- the- the _luxury_ of a couch," Felix sputtered. "Fuckin' cheater! Hacker!"  
  
"Oh, fuck off!"  
  
"You fuck off! Away from the couch! _My_ couch!"

Jack started giggling madly again. "Well, honestly, I'm fluttered that you think I'm so good you compare me to a hacker."  
  
"...Did you just say you're _fluttered_?"   
  
Both guys paused, before Felix suddenly cracked up laughing.  
  
"I meant flattered!" Jack cried. "Or flustered? I don't- I don't fuckin' know!"

Felix was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. _"Fluttered!"_ he wheezed. "What the fu-hu-huck..." He collapsed against the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around his sides, eyes watering.   
  
"It's not even that funny...?" Jack watched as his friend almost pissed himself laughing, looking puzzled but amused.   
  
"I know!" Felix sobbed, at last beginning to calm down. "Jesus." He caught his breath, before pointing at the bottle sitting on the table. "Hey, man, pour me another shot 'a whiskey, aye?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. "Think you've had enough, buddy."  
  
"I've only had a fuckin' double! It takes more than that for me to get tipsy," Felix protested. "And you've had a double too!"  
  
"Yeah. But _you're_ already losin' it."  
  
"The only thing that'll be lost is you! I mean-" Felix hesitated. "What I mean is you're going to lose! To me! In this stupid goddamn game!"  
  
Jack grinned. "Uh-huh. Sure. Rematch then?"  
  
"You know it. Prepare to get fucked, _bitch_." Felix downed another shot of whiskey, letting out a gurgling battle cry as the next game commenced.   
  
"Jesus Christ," Jack muttered.

Half-way through the round, Felix was winning, surprisingly. And he would not shut up about it.  
  
"Hell yeah!"he yawped, taking a long puff from his vape. "What did I say? You're getting wrecked, _motherfuckaaa!"  
_  
Jack hid his character and tried to heal himself, but Felix found him and started attacking again.  
  
"Aw, you hiding, pussy?" the Swede taunted. "Come out and face me like a man!"  
  
"Fuck off!" Jack howled, watching in dismay as his health bar went down.

"Oh, yes!" Felix shouted as their characters got locked in combat. "Get ready to die!"  
  
"Oh, shit!" Jack bellowed at the same time. "Shit, shit."  
  
"Fuck yes! Oh, oh, so close!" Felix started moaning suggestively as he lowered Jack's health more and more. "Ah! Oh God, fuck, I'm so close Jack!"  
  
"Stop that, you annoyin' piece of shit!" Jack cried out. "You're distracting me!"

That only encouraged Felix even more. "Oh, you like it?" he groaned, moving his fingers on the triggers and buttons. "Mm, Jack, I'm getting so close! Ah! Shit! Almost there!"  
  
"For fuck's sake!" Jack hurled his controller away as his character was killed, while Felix threw himself across the couch, dramatically shaking and moaning.  
  
"Is that an orgasm or a seizure?" Jack scoffed.  
  
"Both." Felix slid backwards down onto the floor beside his friend. "Heh. I won, bitch."

Suddenly, Jack pounced onto Felix, wrapping his arms and legs around him and wrestling him to the ground.   
  
"Hey, hey, chill." Felix tugged at Jack's hair as the Irish man pinned him down. "You lose one game and go savage mode on me, huh?"  
  
"If you hadn't been moaning like a bitch..." Jack glared down at Felix. "I would've kicked ya' ass again."  
  
"Trust me, you'll be the one moaning like a bitch soon enough," Felix muttered.  
  
"Wait, what?"

The moment Jack's grip weakened, Felix lunged upwards and grabbed him, before shoving him to the floor by his shoulders. "I'm the dominant one here," he growled playfully.   
  
"Woah, okay," Jack giggled. "Ya' certainly weren't at PAX though... huh, _kitten?"  
_  
"Yeah, well." Felix narrowed his eyes. "That was a rare thing for me, okay? I'm not usually so submissive. You should feel real lucky you got to see me like that."  
  
"Oh, baby, I do, trust me." Jack smirked. "I can't stop thinkin' about it. When I'm jerking off, I remember how you looked. Trying to move y' hips, tied up in that goddamn chair, cumming in my hand..." He closed his eyes. "God, you tasted so fuckin' good."

Felix felt blood rush to his face. The memories began to stir inside him too, and his stomach flipped over. "Shit, Jack," he whispered. "Stop."  
  
"Why? Am I turnin' you on, baby?"   
  
"Seriously. Stop." Felix stood up and poured himself a half-shot of whiskey, leaving Jack on the floor.   
  
"Aw! Come on!" the younger man complained, rolling across the carpet. "Come back!"  
  
"Nah," Felix grunted, chugging the drink before sitting back on the couch, the alcohol burning his throat. 

Jack groaned, before standing and dimming the lights.

"You trying to set a mood or something?" Felix chuckled, looking unimpressed as Jack sauntered over with his hips swaying. He took a brief sip at his vape and exhaled a stream of smoke.   
  
"Oh, no, I'm not doing anythin'," Jack replied innocently, placing his hands on Felix's knees.  
  
"Mm-hm, and I'm not the biggest YouTuber," Felix answered.  
  
"Wow, way to flex." Jack grinned, turning and sitting between the other man's legs.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Felix snapped as Jack started rubbing his ass up against his groin. Feeling the friction against his cock, Felix tightened his jaw, hissing.

"I'm gonna get ya' hard, and horny as hell, and you'll have no choice but to fuck me," Jack murmured. His voice was mischievous.  
  
"I hate you." Felix's mind was foggy and jumbled, and without thinking, he started moving his hips against Jack. He wasn't exactly drunk, but the whiskey was definitely having an influence. He wouldn't do this if he was sober... Or would he? "Fuckin' asshole," he grumbled to Jack.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you'll be doin' soon, aye?" Jack pressed back against the Swede, feeling him grow erect beneath him. "Fuckin' asshole..."

Felix didn't respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jack's torso and started grinding aggressively against him, his hardening dick pressing into the fabric of his jeans. Jack gasped at the sudden force, and then let out a shocked squeal as Felix shoved his hand down his pants and started teasing him through his boxers.   
  
"Y-You're really not holdin' back this time, huh?" Jack writhed back against Felix, biting his lip.

"This is what you wanted, _slut,"_ he rasped, stroking Jack's shaft while bucking his hips against him. He then leaned forward and sank his teeth into the other man's shoulder, sucking on the skin.  
  
Jack gripped Felix's legs with a cry. "F-Fe-?!"   
  
Felix answered with only a grunt, moving his lips up Jack's neck and leaving lovebites in his wake. His mouth was hot and wet, his stubble prickly rough. He smelled like rich whiskey, vape smoke, and sour sugar. It made Jack's mouth flood.

"Oh my God, okay." Jack breathed heavily, stomach clenching with arousal at how Felix was acting. This was a completely different person to the Felix an hour ago, or even the Felix last year at PAX. This Felix was a dominant, sex-craved animal, marking his prey. Yeah, he was mildly tipsy, but that just seemed to make him more rough. And Jack fucking _loved_ it.

"I'm going to fuck that tight little virgin ass of yours." Felix's voice was low and soft, right in Jack's ear. Rumbling in the back of his throat. "Gonna get my cock so fuckin' deep, you'll be screaming my name. You won't be able to fucking breathe."   
  
Jack was _already_ struggling to breathe. His heart was pounding in his throat. "Holy shit, Fe." He whimpered as the Swede stopped grinding and slid his hand out of Jack's pants, but continued to press his erection against his ass.

Both of them were rock-hard at this point. Jack's boxers were already slightly damp with pre-cum, just from how incredibly aroused Felix was making him.   
  
Suddenly, the larger man grabbed Jack and pinned him to the couch without warning. His blue eyes burned with lust as he stared downwards, forcefully rubbing his friend's crotch.   
  
"Lube?" Jack choked out.   
  
"Mm." Felix leaned over the side of the couch and reached underneath, before sitting back up with a bottle in his hands.

"Wow. How conveniently placed."  
  
"Wasn't too hard to tell this would end up happening," Felix muttered, shaking the bottle. "I put it there earlier. Also, no condoms, sorry. Ran out. You fine with that?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, it's alright. So... we're really doin' this?"   
  
"Yes." Felix's answer was short and blunt. A moment later, he tore down Jack's pants and boxers and tossed them away carelessly.   
  
"Jesus!" Jack crossed his legs self-consciously, taken by surprise, but Felix forced them open again. "Calm down, man!"

"Shut up. _I'm gonna make you hard, and you'll have no choice but to fuck me."_ Felix mocked Jack's words from earlier, stripping his own clothes off. "That's what you said. Now you're getting what you asked for." Once he was left in only his boxers, he squirted some lube into his hands. "Enjoy it, bitch." He started moving one slicked, wet hand across Jack's cock and rubbing his fingers-tips against his entrance with the other.   
  
Jack squirmed, closing his legs, gasping. "Y-Yeah, I know, but-"

"But what?" Felix aggressively shoved Jack's thighs apart for a second time. "Fucking _stop_. How am I gonna do anything if I can't even get my hand in there? Huh, _bitch?"_  
  
Jack, slightly intimidated by Felix's tone and the rough emphasis on the word _bitch_ , opened his legs further. He also slipped off his shirt, after remembering he still had it on, and threw it on the floor.   
  
"Yeah, that's it," Felix growled. "Spread those legs for me, slut."  
Jack shivered at his voice. It was so different from what it normally sounded like. So deep and gravelly, so serious.

Felix rocked backward, and Jack's gaze uncontrollably slipped down the other man's body. His face reddened as he saw the massive bulge jutting into his boxers, creating a tent in the fabric. He could tell by the small, dark patch staining the front that Felix was equally turned on as him. 

"This position?" Felix asked, rising to his knees and holding Jack's legs. "Missionary?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, the good ol' mish' posish'," Jack giggled.   
  
Felix rolled his eyes. He stopped jerking his friend off and started slipping one digit inside him. At the same time, he used his free hand to stroke his own cock through his briefs.  
  
"Oh my God," Jack squealed, flinching at the unusual sensation. "I'm not- oh God. Be gentle."

Felix bit down on his tongue, cautiously pushing his finger deeper and deeper. He felt Jack clench around him, wincing with pain.   
  
"Relax," the Swede murmured, rubbing his thigh comfortingly against Jack's. "It's going to hurt, but it will get better, I promise."  
  
"I sure fuckin' hope it does," Jack said, jaw clenched as Felix went as far as possible. A small spark of pleasure flared in his chest as Felix's finger-tip brushed his prostate, before he pulled out.   
  
"Two now, okay?"   
  
"Go slowly," Jack whimpered.   
  
Felix nodded, applying more lube to his fingers. As he started going in again, he locked his eyes with Jack's. There was a warm glimmer of compassion in his gaze, one that hadn't been there before, and Jack felt his muscles soften.

"You're clean, right?" Felix suddenly asked. "Like... both ways."  
  
Jack let out a shaky laugh. "Y-Yeah. Like you said, it wasn't too hard to tell this would happen. I prepared. You?"  
  
"Mm-hm. I can cum inside, then?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack exhaled sharply and grabbed the side of the couch as Felix curled his finger-tips inwards, hitting his prostate. He moaned frantically as hot pleasure burst in his stomach, startling him. "Oh, _shit!_ Jesus! Fuck!"  
  
Felix grinned, before pulling his fingers back out. "Three."  
  
"Three?" Jack echoed disbelievingly. 

"I mean, not to brag or anything, but my dick is kind of above average size," Felix pointed out. "And I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Your fingers are fuckin' above average size, too!" Jack retorted. "And your dick isn't _that_ big either, egotistical bastard."  
  
"Come on man, I'm 7 inches!" Felix protested. "Bigger than you, anyway. Listen, dumbass. I just want to be careful, alright?" He frowned. "A human asshole can get like... I don't remember how wide, but pretty fuckin' wide. A raccoon can fit in there. Almost two actually. You'll be fine."  
  
Jack made a noise of disgust. "Right, didn't need t' know that. Shit, man, way to kill the mood."

"Sorry, sorry." Felix put his hands behind his neck, biting his lip and winking at Jack. "I'm gonna fuck your ass into oblivion and make you cum so hard and moan so loud you wake the entire neighbourhood. Y'know, all that good shit."  
  
Jack made an exaggerated orgasmic face, rolling his eyes back. "Oh, fuck yeah!" Despite his joking manner, that dirty talk really did get him worked up. He sighed, pressing his hips into Felix's loose fist. "Okay, dude. Yeah. Three. Do it."  
  
Felix's eyes glittered excitedly. "Alright, I'm going in. Tell me if it's too much," he added, before pressing and wriggling his fingers inside, feeling Jack's hole stretch open.

"Fucking hell!" Jack spat, tensing up and gritting his teeth.   
  
"Relax, babe," Felix whispered. "Come on. You're doing so well. So well. Being such a good boy..."  
  
Jack calmed down slightly at the praise, warmth spreading through his chest. Though his asshole still burned like hell, he felt more relaxed.  
  
Breathing fast, trying not to shout with pain, Jack felt Felix go about half way, before removing his fingers.

"Oh, thank God," Jack huffed, melting back into the couch. "That was... ow. My ass is on fire."  
  
"Sorry, babe." Felix applied more lube and massaged his friend's entrance, feeling a little guilty. "I know this is your first time. You're doing great."  
  
"You're making it sound like its not _your_ first time, too," Jack scoffed, still tense from the pain.   
  
Felix shrugged. "I mean, I know what I'm doing at least. It's harder for you than it is for me."  
  
"How much gay porn have you watched?" Jack teased.   
  
"Wh- not much!" Felix replied defensively. "Why would I watch that shit? I ain't a fuckin' homo."  
  
"I love how you say that so earnestly, while _this_ is happening."  
  
"I'm just educated," Felix continued, rolling his eyes at Jack. "And I've smashed a lot of pussy. It's not that different."  
  
"Can you stop flexing 24/7, ya' handsome cunt?"

"We're getting off track." Felix suddenly pulled his boxers off, and the breath hitched in Jack's throat.   
  
"Jesus Christ. You're the reason I question my sexuality."  
  
Felix snickered, pumping his hand on his hard, throbbing cock, closing his eyes for a moment. "God, I can't wait to get inside you," he groaned, tilting his head back.   
  
"Well get on with it, then," Jack demanded, chest spasming excitedly at the sight of Felix pleasuring himself. He rubbed his legs together, circling the head of his dick with his fingers. "Cause I can't wait either."

Felix leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Jack's shoulders, staring down at him. "No. You made me wait a million years last time until you actually sucked my dick. I'm going to tease you until you're begging."  
  
Jack let out a mewl of protest. "You're kidding. I didn't even make you wait that long, bitch! You just stretched me out and everything, and now you're not even-"  
  
Felix cut him off by lowering himself and rubbing his cock against Jack's, grinding his hips up and down. "Oh, shut up," he said gruffly. "And none of your weird daddy kink shit, got it?"   
  
Jack's laugh broke into a moan as his dick slid against Felix's. His eyelids fluttered close as Felix's mouth met his neck, and he started marking the younger man's skin again. God, the scent of alcohol and candy. The softness of those lips, the scratchy tickle of facial hair.

"Marzia or Signe are gonna notice these hickeys," Jack pointed out breathlessly.   
  
"I don't give a fuck," Felix hissed. "You're mine right now. Do you hear me? You're fucking _mine."  
_  
Felix's sudden personality changes were hard to keep up with. For a while, he'd acted soft and sympathetic. Light-hearted and joking. But now he was back to being a horny, rough top. Jack couldn't care less, though. It was Felix. No matter what he did, he managed to be hot.   
  
"My God, just fuck me," Jack pleaded as the Swede moved his hips against his and marked his throat. "I swear I'll cum from just this soon enough."

"Really?" Felix sneered. "Pathetic."  
  
Jack bucked up against Felix, wrapping his legs around the Swede's back and pressing his dick up between his thighs. "Please!" he cried. "I need you!"  
  
"You need me?"  
  
Jack stared up at Felix- dilated pupils, messy silver hair, ice-coloured eyes gleaming hungrily- and a wave of desperation crashed over him. "God, yes, I do."

"You need me to fuck your asshole as hard as I can, get my dick as deep as possible?" Felix's voice was husky. "Need me to cum inside you while you moan my name like a slut? You need that, Seàn?"  
  
"Oh my God, fucking, _yes,"_ Jack gasped, grinding hard against Felix and tipping his head back. He loved how the other man was calling him by his birth name. He rarely did that, and it was so _hot._ "Yes, please. Please."

He was so indescribably aroused. Legitimately, he couldn't remember ever being this horny before. Yeah, PAX was hot, but Felix had been the only one receiving anything. Jack had just had to rush to the public bathroom afterwards and get himself off, lingering on scraps of fuzzy memories. It wasn't _too_ satisfying, to be honest. He'd just found himself wishing he'd been brave enough to go further, get some pleasure for himself somehow.

But they were doing this together now. Each of them being stimulated by the other. And it was incredible. Jack realised Felix wasn't lying at all last year when he said he was used to being dominant. He seemed much more comfortable and confident being a top. And Christ, was he good at it. Jack was absolutely living for bottoming to the dirty blonde bastard. 

Of course, either way, dom or sub, he was sexy as fuck.

Jack jolted back to reality as he felt Felix pushing the head of his dick inside his asshole with literally no warning. Both of them were dripping with lube, so it didn't take much for Felix's tip to get inside. It was the rest that would be difficult.   
  
"Oh, thank the fucking _Lord,"_ Jack wailed, voice cracking with pain as Felix shoved deeper. "I... God, I really thought you'd torture me for longer."   
  
"I'm not a patient person." Felix let out a low, guttural sound as half his cock disappeared inside Jack, and he tangled his fingers in his friend's green hair. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Mm-hm. Yeah," Jack gasped. "Jesus. But— fuck. It feels good too."  
  
"Yeah?"

Jack dug his fingers into the couch, sucking air through his teeth as Felix went further, filling him with his cock. "Ah, shit," he huffed, while Felix groaned: "Jesus, fucking hell, you're tight."  
  
"Y-You all the way?"   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all the way."  
  
"...To fuckin' victory town." Even having Felix's dick literally inside his ass, Jack managed to crack a joke.   
  
"For God's sake," Felix sighed, before adding: "I'm not fully in, but I can't get deeper. What did I say? I'm above average size."  
  
Jack extended his legs, which were still wrapped around Felix's back. As nice as the feeling was of just having Felix's warm dick filling him up, Jack was itching to get into the hot, wild atmosphere of some hard fucking. "Ah, alright... m-move now."

Felix slowly pulled out. "You want more lube?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, I'm fine, babe. H-Holy shit, you feel so good inside me..."  
  
"God," Felix breathed, pushing back inside. "N-No homo, yeah?"   
  
Jack snorted. "Yeah, no homo- oh my _God."_ He interrupted himself with a moan as Felix started to slowly thrust.   
  
_"Fuck."_ The word came from Felix's mouth in a rush of air. He lifted himself back onto his knees, causing Jack's legs to fall down. "Hope we don't end up on the damn floor."

"We'll be fine," Jack puffed. "Shit, babe. Faster, please-"  
  
Felix immediately sped up, as if he'd been waiting for Jack to say that. His face was dusted with a red blush as he worked his lower lip between his teeth. "Oh, fuck, Seàn." His voice was soft, throaty.   
  
Jack shifted in discomfort and pain for a few moments, until those feelings faded into pleasure.   
  
"Not as deep as pussy, but fuckin' tighter, I'll tell you that," Felix grunted.   
  
Jack's only response was: "Harder." His voice trembled.   
  
A loud, sensual moan exploded from him as Felix rammed his cock into his asshole, hitting his sweet spot perfectly. Pleasure flamed inside of his chest, spreading through his body.

Feeling Felix fuck him while also _watching_ Felix fuck him was the most wonderful thing.   
  
The way the Swede's hips moved back and forth, pumping in and out of Jack, one hand placed on the couch, the other pushing his messy white hair out of his face. Broad shoulders, tattooed arms. Arched back, tightened abs. He was so unreal and fucking _attractive._

But Jack didn't find himself focusing on Felix's body. What was even better was his expression: creased brows, flushed cheeks, mouth agape as he panted softly. Head tipped back. It was an expression of pure bliss.

"God fucking damn," Felix cursed huskily, glancing down at Jack. "Herregud, Seàn. Do you know how hot you look right now?"   
  
Jack felt his cheeks heating up. "Fuck, you should see yourself, Fe," he replied in a shaky voice, fighting for breath as Felix pressed against his prostate with every thrust. They were in a good, steady rhythm now. The air was filled with body heat, whiskey fumes, and moans of delight.  
  
"Din rövhål är så _tajt_ _."_ Swedish tumbled from Felix's mouth. His mind was too enveloped in pleasure to translate to English. _"Fan."_

Suddenly, a thought forced it's way into Jack's mind. A memory. A reminder, almost.   
He reached out an arm and slipped it between Felix's legs. He then began gently stroking the inside of his thigh.

Felix's reaction was beautiful. His eyes snapped open and his body jerked, a ragged moan escaping his lips. "Oh, God! Yes!"  
  
"You like that?" Jack started using both hands, moving them across the sensitive skin.   
  
"How-" Felix broke off to bend forward. He slammed into Jack, chest heaving as he struggled to speak. "How did you know? Oh, jävla, gud, ja..."  
  
"In case you forgot, I walked in on you masturbating this mornin'."

Felix leaned back again, grabbing Jack's hips and fucking him hard and fast. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Marzia, but... _helvete_ _..."  
_  
"Je-erk m-me off?" Jack choked out, barely able to form words.   
  
Felix grabbed his cock without a word and started pumping his fist. His thrusts became even _more_ powerful as he threw back his head, moaning. "God, fuck, Seàn. I don't know- I don't know how much longer I can last..."   
  
Jack answered with a shaky whine. It hurt. His ass was being absolutely railed; Felix was seemingly going full force. But it was _amazing_. It felt so incredibly good _._

"I'm not cumming before you," Felix growled, slowing down a little.   
  
"Like hell you aren't," Jack rasped. "I've seen how weak you are."  
  
"It... It's your fault for sucking me off so well."  
  
"Shut up. I ain't cummin' first."  
  
"We'll see," Felix snarled, pounding his dick into Jack ruthlessly. Before, it had been strong and passionate; now it was just merciless, brutal. Jack almost screamed as Felix viciously struck his prostate, over and over, his hand a blur as he harshly fist-fucked his cock at the same time.   
  
Jack couldn't breathe. Was he even on Earth anymore? He was ablaze, shaking, his senses overrun with elation. He'd never felt so high. The sound of Felix moaning, the feeling of his fingers digging into his hips, the constant savage spikes of pleasure assaulting his body. It was fucking insane. He melted back into the couch, screaming Felix's name, eyes closed, frenzied curses and moans flowing from his mouth. "Fuck! God, shit, Felix, I can't- fuck, oh my God-!"

Without warning, Felix's dick pulsed inside of Jack and warm, thick fluid squirted up into his asshole. At the same time, a long, deep moan blessed his ears; "Oh, _God_. Fuck, Seàn, jävla _fan_ _!"_

It immediately tipped Jack over the edge. A second before the orgasm hit him, a thought pierced through the haze- _I'm so fucking glad he didn't wear a condom._

Moments later, Jack's mind went blank. His heart thrummed in his chest, the knot in his stomach exploded, and his body trembled and jerked as he lost control. Ropes of cum shot upwards and splattered across Felix's stomach as he convulsed beneath the Swede, moaning helplessly. It was five seconds of pure, intense euphoria. 

As finally the feeling dissolved, Jack almost fainted with exhaustion. Felix was leaning over him, catching his breath, his cum leaking from the younger man's ass. "Oh my fucking God," he puffed, pulling out and collapsing on top of Jack. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah," Jack whispered. Jesus, he was so much better than okay. But he didn't have the brain energy left to put how he felt into words. Were there even words to describe what he was feeling? 

"Jack..." Felix's voice was quiet. "I just fucked you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just fucked you and I fucking _loved_ it. God, I feel like we're in a shitty fanfiction or something. That was crazy."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Felix was silent for a moment, before continuing. "I don't like men. I _cannot_ see myself dating a man. Not that I'd want to, because I have Marzia."  
  
"Neither. I'm glad this shit isn't givin' ya' any lovey feelings, because no way in hell I'd ever date you."

Felix chuckled wearily. "Good to know we're on the same page there. But regardless of that, you're a good looking guy, and the fact you can make me so goddamn horny is kind of terrifying."  
  
"Yeah, well... skills, I guess. And you're not bad yourself, buddy."  
  
"Mm. So, in conclusion." Felix heaved himself up, yawning. "Friends with benefits. Nothing more. I'm straight, I love Marzia. But also, you feel so good around my dick, I want to do this again, we're both tired as fuck and covered in cum, Jesus Christ, let's clean up and then pass out."

"Yeah. Sounds good. Oh, and Fe?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You came first."  
  
"...Fuck you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM WORKING ON ONE WHERE FELIX RIDES JACK NEXT SKFHDNSN


End file.
